


Average Day

by Nightcrawler247



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, F/M, Horror, Nurses, Psychological Horror, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightcrawler247/pseuds/Nightcrawler247
Summary: One shot inspired by the 2 sentence horror story"I keep waking up, but I never go to sleep."





	Average Day

A dull pain in his arm was the first thing Robert Smith felt as he was beginning to wake up. He groaned as he rubbed at it. Rolling on his other side to get off of it. He reached for the pain pills and glass of water on his dresser left there by his wife. These pains were becoming annoying. He thought that maybe it was the way he was sleeping at night but now he’s starting to think it’s just old age finally getting to him.

He sighed as he sat up throwing his legs over the side of his bed. His bare feet touching the cold wood floor. A small content smile pulling at his lips as he gazed out his window. It was sunny as always in Wylie. The birds in the nest in his tree were chirping at him as if to say ‘good morning’. The sun was high above the sky and bright enough to make him squint but not so much that the clouds outside couldn’t block it every now again. He could even hear his sweet little girl laughing down stair with her mother. The day look simply perfect. Almost to perfect.

But there was something off. Something about this picture just didn’t look right. It wasn’t the birds in the tree, or the cars passing on the road below. It wasn’t even the nextdoor neighbor waving at him from the porch below. What was it? He thought as hard as he could his brows rinchenling in his attempt to concentrate. That’s it! The sky! That’s what was so off. It didn’t look right. The sun was still as bright as ever, the clouds as white as usual, the birds flying through it chirping like usual. All the elements were there they just didn’t look right. Like they weren’t but up just quite right. The sky looked more like a painting then the actual sky. It was wavy and kind of mushed together like someone had blended colors on a canvas.

Robert didn’t ponder this anymore. Not wanting anything to ruin his good day before it even begin. He stood to make his way to the master bathroom so he could start his day. But when he started walking he noticed something was once again off. He couldn’t feel his feet touch the floor. He looked down and saw nothing wrong. His feet were plants firmly on the floor. He shrugged off the strange feeling as his feet going numb. He just having a longer time than usual to wake up that’s all. Nothing to worry about.

His morning routine of a shower, brushing his teeth and getting dressed all went by smoothly with no weirdness like when he first woke up. The shower left him feeling refreshed and finally fully awake. He still couldn’t feel his foot, but that was ignored in favor of groaning at his aching arms. The pain medicine was taking it’s sweet time in relieving it. He would probably have to switch to something stronger sooner.

He glided his way down stairs. Still not feeling his feet enough to call it walking. When he made it down into the kitchen he was greeted with the kind smiles of his wife and daughter. He gave his wife Sidney a morning kiss on the lips and his 5 year old daughter Emily on the forehead. She giggled and scooted away claiming his beard was itchy. He chuckled at his little girl. They all sat down and enjoyed a nice dinner talking over their plans for the day. Since it was Sunday and he and his wife were off for work and Emily from school. 

Sidney said she had a long day of shopping to do for  their big dinner to night and Emily would be off at a friends house so he could relax while she was gone instead of babysitting. This confused Robert he couldn’t remember any special occasion. It was nobody’s birthday nor was it a holiday. He voice his concern to his wife who laughed at his forgetfulness. Asking him “How could you forget your own promotion silly!”.

And like a false memory he began to remember. That’s right he had been promoted to senior executive at his job. How could he forget that? He must be more out of it this morning then he thought. Perhaps he had been working too hard and this day off was just what he needed.

Soon after their breakfast his wife left with their daughter and he made his way to his recliner chair with a cold one and a bag of chips to watch the game on TV. And that’s how he stayed until his wife return from the store four hours later with their daughter who she stopped to pick up on the trip back. He helped them bring the bags in and joined them in the kitchen to help prepare dinner.

He was chopping vegetables for the stew when he cut his finger. He flinched on reflex but strangely could feel no pain. He still put his finger in his mouth by habit anyways. His wife gasped and rushed over to him putting his hand under running water saying it would get infected if he didn’t clean it properly. She sent their daughter off to get the first aid kit while she washed his finger. She was talking to him upset the whole time. Telling him she would never let him help cook again and asking why he didn’t seem even a little bothered that the blood wasn’t stopping.

Of course she was overreacting the blood stopped the moment it start. She just couldn’t scrub it off properly. He could hear the pitter patter of small feet running back to them so he looked down to see his daughter holding the first aid kit with a proud and confident smile. Proud of herself that she new what it was even though she couldn’t read the front just yet. Robert smiled and rubbed her head telling her how proud of her he was.

His wife did the same before wrapping his finger incase it kept bleeding and to prevent infection. After that she made him just sit and watch her and their daughter cook. He chuckled a her worrying nature. The food was prepared much faster without him in the way. And his wife actually let him help set the table. When they were done they sat down for grace.

“Dear lord let us thank you for this food. We ask you to bless it and us. We also thank you for this day and ask you for many more like it to come…. Minus the cut finger.” His wife prayed. He chuckled at the end of it. After that it was a whirl of baths and games trying to get their little girl tired enough to want to sleep. When Roberts finally lay his head down to sleep he turned to his wife like every night and she did the same. “I love you. Good night.” she said first. He smile and responded “I love you too. See you in the morning.”. With that they both closed their eyes and begin to drift off to sleep. Roberts last thought being ‘Today was a good day.’

 

 

Robert woke in a padded room with straight jacket on. He sat up and looked at his unfamiliar surroundings. Feeling more and more uneasy as time progressed. Where was he? Why was he here? Why was he locked up? Who put this straight jacket on him? As these thoughts raged through his head he began to hyperventilate. His heavy breathing finally began to calm when a woman dressed in all white came in with a try a small sup was on it along with several pills. 

“Hello. Where am I? Do you know where my wife and daughter are? Can you take me to them?”. The woman seemed unsurprised by his words. She looked more like she was expecting it. She approached him with the pills getting on her knees to be at eye level with him. “Honestly Mr.Smith we go through this every day. You have no wife or kids. That was just a dream.”. Robert could feel the dread set in. Before it disappeared as he came to a realization. He still couldn’t feel his feet touch the ground.


End file.
